A Dark Price to Save a Life: A Tragedy
by Night-Of-Mares
Summary: Tragedy is apart of life, hitting you where it hurts when you least expect the kick. Things fall apart for Layton, who decides if he can't fix it, he can at least get revenge. Rated T for Violence, Death, and a brief mention of Torture. Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own the Professor Layton Series.
1. The Fire

**_(AN: this is the true fourth of the series, A Dark Price to Save a Life. This one has been planed ever since the second story was made, so A Tragedy wasn't that hard to write. This story is rated T for Violence and Death. Please read and review this series. If you had not, please read the other three stories, and the Interlude, as they will explain this story better.)_**

_Tragedy is apart of life, hitting you where it hurts when you least expect the kick._

Hershel sighed, taking a look around at the place that he was now going to consider home. It was luxurious and loud in display, with gaudy items spread a bout the whole mansion. He knew he was going to have to strip everything from it, and start from scratch if he was ever to feel comfortable here, much less call it his home. He couldn't help but frown, thinking of the home he had left behind.

Lately, there had been a tension between him and the young's parents, mostly Adel. The adult male Harpy seemed stuck between jealously and acceptance when it had come to him at first. It was only a few days after the Challenge that Adel showed any hostility, glaring or watching Hershel closely, especially when he was around the young. And while Evita still treated him the same, even she seemed to watch closely when the young were concerned. Hell, even Dongle was watching, a frown on his face as he did so.

With all the tension coming from the three, it still surprised him when Adel told him to leave.

_123456789_

_Hershel was, again, in the library reading. He had found an interesting book about Vampires, written by a known Vampire in fact. The book informed one about Vampiric weaknesses, diet, customs, and even about their base nature._

_ The weaknesses and base nature were what had really caught his eye about the book, as he could read about customs in a different book, plus he knew his diet already. Anything but blood tasted like dirt, and occasionally ash, in his mouth. At least he didn't have to worry about anyone poisoning his food in the future. _

_ As for the others, the Vampire had figured out that he was weak to fire, blessed items, and a puncture to the heart, though he hadn't tested that last one out. He had tested all the others, finding out that fire still burnt him, and rather harshly at that. He had Dongle buy a guaranteed blessed object, which happened to be a book. When the Brownie had shown him the book, Layton had hissed, shying away from it instantly. Further study showed that the book would burn if touched, and that Layton would instinctually shy away from it. And for obvious reasons, he was not going to test the stake through the heart; he was just going to put that as a maybe._

_ Then there were the base natures; these were the basic natures a Vampire had that were most strong in the them, and the one that their personality would build around. For turned Vampires though, there personality would be altered to fit with the base nature. There were three basic natures a bloodsucker could have; blood lust, possessive, and sexual. Hershel already knew that his nature was that of blood lust, the memories of the deal confirming it. The ex-professor knew that while he could be gentle still, when he was angered, irritated, or annoyed, he could be harsh and unforgiving. It was one of the reasons he was so deadly in the challenge, Haledon had annoyed him._

_ It had unsettled him slightly that he had changed so, but he accepted it; after all, he wanted to live and not survive…_

_ "Layton, you busy at the moment?" Adel said, making the Vampire blink over at the Harpy._

_ "No, not at all, anything you need?" Hershel asked, putting his book down warily, slightly worried about the serious look on the male Harpy's face._

_ "The debt my kin has owed you has been paid, as well as the gratitude, correct?" Adel said, frowning over at Hershel._

_ "Yes, it has…" The Vampire said, wary. The debt had been paid when Dongle had taught him all he needed to know about the world he was in, as well as providing for him. The gratitude had been paid with rare books from the library, ones that he had enjoyed greatly and were still reading. The Vampire was not liking where this conversation was going._

_ "As you can easily provide for yourself now, I believe you have stayed here long enough. I'm sure as a Lord now you can easily provide for yourself now, don't you think?" Adel said calmly, as if he wasn't kicking the Vampire who saved his kin out._

_ "… May I ask why you wish me gone? And don't give me any of the previous nonsense; we both know that that's not the true reason…" Hershel said, staring at Adel with no emotion on his face. He already had an idea of why the Harpy wanted him gone, he just wanted to see if the Harpy would be truthful about it._

_"… I am rather concerned with how… Close you are to my offspring… It has gotten to a point where I could no longer accept. You understand, right?" Adel confessed, his turn to regard the other warily.  
_

_ Hershel frowned, but didn't show how hurt he was. He had thought the Cross kin as his own family, but it seemed that only the young, and maybe Evita thought that._

_ Nodding, Hershel got up, taking his book with him, and left without a word to Adel. He made it quiet obvious that he considered him an outsider._

_123456789_

Sighing at the memory, Hershel went to see if he could find a home decorator in the area, before a thumping sound caught his attention. Frowning at the sound, Hershel headed to where he had left his luggage in the living room. The frown grew as he saw one of his larger cases moving, the thumping coming from the inside. Now that he got a closer look at it, the Vampire knew that he hadn't packed this one, it not matching the others in any way besides color. Watching it move slightly for a few more seconds, Hershel sighed, already having an idea what, or who, was in it as he went to open it.

And as he knew when he opened it, a silvery-white ball fell out, blinking up red eyes that were slightly pink around the edges up at him.

"Theo, why are you in this case? Further more, do you know how panicked your kin will be when they realized you're gone?" Layton admonish, sighing lightly.

"…I don't want you to go… I don't want you gone forever…I want-hic-sob-" Theo said, before he broke down completely, tears rolling down his face as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Hershel felt his face soften as he picked the little one up, holding him close as he comforted the distressed youth. Out of all the young, Hershel knew he was closest to Theo, who he saw as a son more then a nephew. Having him here made Hershel feel a bit better, and another part of him felt smug that Theo preferred him to Adel. He did give a mental sigh though, he knew Theo needed to go home, where they were better equipped to care and provide for him. Though… It couldn't hurt to have him stay for just a little while, just until he calmed down… And besides, he couldn't send him home on an empty stomach.

"Now Theo, here's the deal; I'll let you stay for a few hours if you're good, but then I do have to take you home. I'll try and see if Adel and Evita will let me visit now and then, but I can't promise anything. Now you have to promise not to stowaway in my luggage anymore, okay?" Hershel said, looking into the now calmer young's red eyes. After a bit of thinking on it, Theo hesitantly nodded, before hugging his pseudo-uncle close.

"Well then, now that that's settled, lets get you something to eat and drink; you must at least be parched after all those tears." Hershel said, giving Theo a light smiled as he carried him on his hip to the kitchen.

_123456789_

It was just past twilight when Hershel decided to take Theo home. And considering it was morning when he found the child, nearly a whole day passed without his notice. Hershel had only planned for him to keep the albino Harpy with him for a few hours at most, but then Theo had the bright idea of messing with the clocks. Coupled with his plan on making sure they stayed away from any rooms with windows for most of the day, Hershel had been fooled for a while.

The flaw in the plan came when Hershel headed to the library to get a book. As the library was filled with windows, Hershel had been surprised when he saw it starting to get dark when the clocks said it was only early afternoon. Suspicious, Layton had causally tricked Theo into telling what he did. He had lightly scolded the young Harpy, but he didn't do it to harshly. After all, who knew when he would be allowed to see Theo again?

It was one of the reasons he was holding the Harpy as they walked. While in body Theo was that of a eight year old, in mind he was at least 12-13. This meant that it was time to start weaning him off childlike things, and introduce him to more teen things. The only times exceptions came was during special circumstance, or because of his young body. Hershel figured this could be considered both, after all, how could Theo be expected to walk all the way there? While Layton's new home wasn't to far, it wasn't exactly close. Add to the fact that walking to the station would just take even longer, on foot would be the way to go.

As they walked, the Vampire's senses picked something up; someone was following him. Frowning, Layton tensed ever so slightly, ready for anything.

It was a good thing too.

For as they rounded the next corner, someone leapt out at them, aiming not for the Vampire, but the young Harpy in his arms.

Hershel did not take kindly to those who tried to hurt those he cared for.

Holding Theo in one arm, Layton grabbed the arm of the attacker, twisting it until he heard a snap. When the assailant cried out in pain, Layton delivered a punishing kick to the left side of their ribcage. Hershel couldn't tell you how satisfying it was to hear the cracking of those bones from the kick, coupled with the idiot's screams of pain as he fell to the ground. Checking to see if the enemy was alive, and seeing he was, Hershel decided he needed answers.

"Now tell me, why did you try to take this young Harpy from me? If you tell me and not lie about it, I promise I won't destroy the rest of your ribs." Hershel said rather civilly, as if they were having a simple conversation.

Hershel could practically smell the fear in the creature's answer.

"The Cross-wheeze- main branch isn't to-cough-happy with it's lower-wheeze-branch. Decided a bit of pruning-cough-cough-cough-was in order…" The being managed, before throwing up what smelt a lot like blood.

Hershel froze as the words took hold, a feeling of horror taking root as he realized what they meant.

Only pausing to snap the creature's neck and make sure it was dead, Hershel headed off to Evita's home, Theo in his arms.

He could only pray he wasn't to late.

_123456789_

He was.

Hershel watched in horror at the sight of Adel and Evita's home burst into flame, what parts of the roof that hadn't fallen in now doing so. He could only hold Theo closer, watching as firefighters tried to save anyone they could.

Theo had taken to hiding his face in Hershel's neck, hugging him close as little tears came to his eyes.

Hershel knew he couldn't cry, but at this moment, he wished he could. As it were, a numbness had taken hold of him as he watch most of those he considered family to him burn.

It was the sound of yelling that drew his attention, watching as they pulled someone from the burning house. With no hesitation, Layton headed over, choking a bit when he saw that it was Evita.

The once beautiful Harpy was now heavily burned, her wings torn terribly, and her breathing harsh sounding. It was obvious to all that she would not live past the hour, but still, others tried there best to help her. No one bothered to shoo him away, the look on his face making them think otherwise.

"Evita…" Hershel said, now wishing he could cry.

"Her…shel?" Evita rasped, looking over at him with fading eyes.

"Hey…" the Vampire said, at a lost for words. What else could he say in this moment?

"The…o? Thank… Gods…" Evita rasped out at seeing her youngest. It was then that Evita got a look in her eye, the same look she had when she had made that deal with him so long ago.

"I.. Evit..a… Cross… Announce… Hershel… Layton as my young's…. One and only… Protector… Provider… And caretaker… Until he is old… enough… to take… care of… himself….." Evita rasped out, using the last of her strength as she did so. As Hershel saw the light go from her eyes, he just stared dumbly as a gold light went from Evita to him.

He knew what Evita did, closing his eyes to hide his sorrow. She had announced to magic and the gods that Hershel was the only one she trusted with her young. In doing so, she had thus given him and only him, the right to raise her offspring. Not even the late Adel could raise his own young, because Evita's words were just that strong.

It was later on when Theo was asleep in his arms that the firefighters found the other four bodies, all burnt terribly, but all were confirmed to be the rest of the family, as well as the family servant by magic.

Staring at them all, Hershel's normally dark eyes bled to a deep crimson, his handsome face blank as his fangs rested lightly against his lips.

"I will find those who caused this, and when I do, I wish destroy them myself." was said in such an emotionless manner, it seem as if the air around him became cold.

Theo slept on, cuddling closer to the dangerous, furious Vampire who held him so gently.

_123456789_

Theo remembered a lot of things. He remembered his mother's warmth, his siblings antics, his father's idiocy. He also remembered the first thing he saw after he had hatched; a dark, inky black mist. It had smelt musky and metallic (which he now realized was blood), and was so comforting to him. Then his mother had drawn his attention away from it, then distracting him more by feeding him.

He remembered first seeing his 'Uncle', the person who provided food for them all. He had been so comfortable in his presence, one that smelt so similar to that mist. Finding out that the mist and him were the same, and Theo was happy, knowing without a doubt they were safe.

It was still awe-inspiring, watching how during those days in that barren land how Uncle Layton easily defend them all.

But what really got his devotion was how Uncle had no favorites.

True, while he was closer to him then the others, Layton still treated them all the same, caring for each of them equally. Theo knew that his mother favored Eve, spoiling her more with extra treats and love. And when they got to there real home, Arles was the favorite of his father, both of them so similar, both so troublesome.

But even in a different environment, their Uncle cared for all three of them and took care of them equally. It was why he knew Arles and Eve listen to him, knowing that they could not curry favor over him, unlike with their parents. Hershel always got to the point of the situation and punished accordingly.

It was why Theo had been so angry with his parents for trying to get rid of him. Didn't they know that they needed him! And for what? Just because he was bonding with his Uncle. Theo had been furious, not understanding at the time what his father meant by bonding as he did now. He had just been angry, so he had concocted his plan to stowaway with Layton, who had no idea about it. The best part was that it worked, and thanks to further planning, he got to spend the whole day with him!

But then the attack… And the fire…

While Theo was at odds with his kin most of the time, he didn't want them gone, especially not his brother and sister… It hurt, knowing he would never see them again.

And his mother… He had only heard her voice, and how she made sure that him and his beloved Uncle would stay together, so no one else could part them. Theo would always love her for that.

It had been months since that day and many things had changed. Uncle Layton had first made sure that his house was livable and had changed the gaudy place into one that was comfortable, but also held an air of power to him. The whole place had been done in blacks, dark bronzes, and dark reds, giving comfort to guests, but intimidating foes.

Theo had seen many guest come and go, and knew what they were up to; how to destroy the Cross kin main branch. He had been surprised by how many had a grudge against his higher ranked kin, all wanting to rip them apart. It seemed that his family had not only angered those from the Harpy Community, but in others as well, from throat-ripping Vampires, to flesh-eating Fae. It had been interesting seeing so many types of beings of magic and creature, and Theo had learned quite a bit from them.

But it was his Uncle Hershel who amazed him. The Vampire had gathered them all here, laid out all the facts, and had gotten every last one of the beings pledge that they would assist in any way if it meant the destruction of the Cross kin (Theo was exempt).

It was amazing, watching how his most cared for person could manipulate so many others, even those who hated Vampires. He not only used their hate, he also used their sympathy and memories to get their cooperation. Everyone had a reason for wanting them dead, and his pseudo-uncle used it to his advantage.

Grinning, Theo smirked as he got a snack, a smile coming to his face as he thought of Layton. While his Uncle didn't know it, Theo gave his entire devotion to him, and he could think of no one else better to give it to. He knew what bond his father and Dongle had been talking about now, and fully believed in the Devotion Bond he had with his beloved Uncle.

After all, with all these beings around, his uncle needed at least one he could trust. 


	2. It Is Done

_**(This is the second chapter, hope you enjoy.)**_

Years have gone by in the house of Lord Hershel Layton, and the Lord had not aged a day. As a Vampire, the years had not touched him, leaving the handsome man as he was. At the moment, he was wearing a traditional cavalier black vest over a white long collared shirt. Over this assemble, he would usually wear a bronze Edwardian Morning coat, but for now that coat was on the rack.

Looking over paperwork of some sort, dark black eyes looked considering, not missing a thing. The Vampire's tanned face looked thoughtful, his brown gloved digits intertwined so that his mouth could lightly rest upon them. His slightly messy, yet stylish soft brown hair moved slightly in a draft caused by the open window.

"They have been found, and they are being brought here now. There are no children with them due… to an accident…" The dark clad figure said, bowing down to his Lord.

"…Thank you for this news, it is much appreciated… You may call a meeting with everyone as well, tell them all to meet in the Grand Ballroom. I'm sure they all would like to see this." Lord Layton said, watching as the figure nodded and then left. As he did so, Hershel allowed himself a moment to relax, think, and remember.

It had been quite a few years since he had lost most of those who he considered his family. He had learned that the title he had was Marquise, putting him on equal footing with the Cross Kin. But while he had that advantage, it would not be enough to get his revenge. So, at first, he had put out inquiries in the underworld, only putting them through secure channels.

The outcome of those inquiries had been surprising to say the least.

It seemed that the Cross family liked to ruin many, causing financial misery, destroying families, and even killing those who annoyed them. Now, the reason that the Harpy kin were even alive was through fear and keeping their enemies separate. As they had upset multiple types of beings, it was easy to keep them apart through prejudices.

Of course, Hershel was much better at manipulation then the Cross kin could ever dream. He had used the hatred and misery cause by the Cross clan to bind them all together, uniting them all in a common goal.

To destroy them.

It had been rather easy doing so. Brownies, Warlocks, and Witches happily used their magic in any way asked. Vampires and Fae didn't mind the job of being assassins, destroying the supporting branches the family had with glee. Hershel even had a few Celestial beings, who all looked like angels, that happily treated any injury and plan strategies. It had been thanks to all of them that they were all so close to the goal they had all set, just needing to destroy one branch.

The Main Branch.

This branch had been slick and sneaky, evading all that had been sent at them. At the beginning, they just had to much support, helping them flee or destroying a particular threat. But now, since their support was gone, they had nothing and no one that could help them.

It was a sweet feeling, knowing that soon his vow would be fulfilled.

Getting up, Layton went to the coat rack, taking his coat and putting it on, along with his red straight cravat. He paused as he looked at his hat.

It was just like the one from his old world, except much newer and with a bronze colored ribbon instead of red. He had gotten it himself because of the familiarity, but had not worn it as of yet, having to many memories.

But now, as he was soon to exit one arc of his life and enter another, it was about time.

Putting it on, a sense of rightness filled him, making him smile lightly at the complete feeling he was facing.

"My Lord, everything is ready." the figure said, back again, "And Sir Theo is waiting for you outside.

His smile turning into a dark grin, Hershel nodded to the figure, dismissing him. He then went to meet Theo in the hall.

Theo was the only one he considered family, treating him like his own son, and raising him as the Earl he is. Theo had stopped aging around 16, and would look that age for about 50 years before he would start to age slowly again. The teen was awfully mature, preferring civil conversations and reading, maybe with a bit of fencing and flying in between. Hershel couldn't be more proud of him, and made sure that Theo knew it.

Spotting Theo, Hershel couldn't help but smiling fondly at him. The albino harpy was rather lean, lined with strong muscles that were covered by the fine clothing he was wearing. His silken silver-white hair was rather long now, extending past his waist, and was usually tied in a braid. And his eyes, a startling red with pink collected around the pupil, looked over at him, lighting up when they took him in.

"Nice choice in head gear Uncle, very refine." Theo complimented, his voice like dark chocolate over iron.

"Thank you Theo, you look rather pleasant this evening yourself." Layton told him, before looking ahead, thus missing the Harpy's blush at the compliment. "Are you ready for what is about to happen? It is understandable if you wish to miss this meeting." Layton asked.

"It is fine, I need to see them gone for good as well." Theo answered, his voice dark.

Nodding, neither continued the conversation, both deep in their thoughts.

_123456789_

The grand hall was filled with a quiet sort of power, making comrades feel comfortable and safe in it's walls, while feeling chilling and dangerous to his enemies. It was where everyone who had been wronged, cheated, and hurt by a certain family was meeting, a dark excitement taking them all over.

Hershel took them all in, confident in his gaze as he looked around. It was time to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have all been brought together for one mission, one goal; to seek the end of the Cross Kin." Hershel announced. He waited a moment as everyone let out a few yells of agreement, before he silenced them by raising a hand.

"We have lost and gained many comrades to complete this goal, many have been injured so badly that they can no longer aid us in our mission. So, for those who we have lost and those who can no longer fight, I wish to have a moment of remembrance for them, if you all agree?" Lord Layton asked, looking around the many faces of those who remembered and agreed.

"Then for them, I request a moment of silence. May they rest easy now." Layton said, bowing his head in gratitude, along with everyone else in the hall. A long moment of quiet and remembrance past through the gathering, everyone thinking of friends and family that could no longer fight with them.

After this moment, Layton continued.

"Now, I am pleased to inform you all that those who died have not done so in vain." A dark grin on his face, the Vampire Lord motion for the prisoners to be brought. "Today, our hunters have picked up the last part of the Cross Kin; the Cross Kin Main Branch." As the Vampire said this, ten male and female Harpies were sent into the room, shrieking as they couldn't break the magical chains that shackled them. The were also gagged, and had obviously been tortured before coming here.

"Now, while I'm sure many of you would love to get your hands on them, might I make a suggestion?" Layton asked, looking around the room, seeing if any would argue with him. Seeing none, he went on.

"It is a well known fact through out the world that fire is the most deadly of the elements, and to die by fire is more painful then anything else. Especially a magical fire." Hershel said, grinning.

"If no one disagrees, would any like the last of the damned Cross kin be purified by fire?"

The roar of the Crowd cried out in a crazed joy, all to caught up in the thoughts of revenge to argue.

Everyone had moved from the mansion to a field just outside of it, everyone helping in what ever way they could to get the fire and victims ready. Hershel just watched, a twisted satisfaction taking whole of him as he watched everything come together. He was quite ready for this all to be over.

Watching as the finishing touches came in to place, Layton blinked as he was handed a torch.

"Seeing as you made this all possible, we all thought you should get the honor." a Warlock said, grinning.

Blinking in surprise, but smirking in return, Hershel replied, "I thank you for this honor, and in return, I wish for all Warlocks and Witches to aid in strengthening the fire, along with all others with fire abilities." Layton called out, getting a cheer in return.

"When I toss the torch, I want everyone to hit the hay and wood with all you have. Ready? GO!" The vampire called, throwing the torch. Before the torch could even hit, fires from others had already made their way around, the torch adding more fuel.

Watching as the ten Harpies shrieked and burned, Hershel sighed, a weight leaving him as he closed his eyes.

It was done.

_123456789_

Theo approached his Uncle, bringing him a cold bottle of fresh blood. It had been a few days since the last of his kin had been killed, and Theo couldn't be more amused. While everyone one else seemed to celebrate, his Uncle seemed to take this chance to cover everyone's tracks, letting them all get away with murder. It was interesting, watching how his uncle made it look all smooth and easy. Of course, it was easier when you had law officials aiding you, helping you cover it all up. It was funny, how Cross Kin destroyed themselves by making so many enemies, in so many different parts of the world.

"Still at it Uncle? I thought you would have been done by now." Theo asked, curious.

"It's not easy covering this all up, though it is made so much easier with how much those Harpies were hated. I've had plenty of officials willingly look the other way or help me cover it better, so I guess it hasn't been as hard as it could had been." his Uncle replied, frowning at a document of some sort.

"So, out of curiosity Uncle, what now?" Theo asked, uncorking the bottle, then pouring the thick dark red substance into a wine glass.

"What do you mean? Oh, thank you." the Vampire asked, then thanking his pseudo-nephew for the drink, which he drank from gracefully.

"I mean, what are you going to be doing now? You've spent most of your time hunting those who have wronged you, so what are you going to be doing with all that free time?" Theo asked, curious.

"Ah, I see. To be truthful, I'm not sure, though I would like to teach again if possible…" Uncle Hershel said, sounding thoughtful.

"Teaching? Maybe you should look into schools around the area, see if anyone is in need of any teachers." Theo suggested, slightly surprised that his Uncle would wish to do that, but on the other hand, it fit the gentleman-like Vampire. Theo could defiantly imagine his Uncle teaching a class, and easily controlling it.

"Hmm, Maybe I should…" The Vampire trailed off, looking thoughtful.

Smiling, Theo bowed his head to him, then left Layton to his thoughts.

The Harpy would be there if he was needed.


End file.
